


Anniversary

by R33M0C00KI3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R33M0C00KI3/pseuds/R33M0C00KI3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Deans and Cas' first anniversary and Dean has something big planned. However, an unwanted visitor quickly changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story and its very fast paced as most of my stories are. Please, don't flame, if you don't like it then that's fine

The rain was heavy on July 15, 2013. It wasn't much of a problem, Cas and Dean didn't need to leave the house that day. They were staying inside and cuddling in bed until dinner. Ruffling of the sheets were the only sound in the room, the two men trying to get comfortable in bed. "Dean, my leg is cramping." The former angel whispered as he stretched out, trying to get it to stop. Dean looked at his lover and kissed his temple. "How about we take a brake?" He said, smiling gently. Laying in bed all day wasn't the best idea for their three year anniversary. It was nice at first, just them being together. But now it was uncomfortable. They stood up, both silently agreeing to the taking a break suggestion. Dean stretched out and patted over to the door of their room, opening it and walking out to the living room. Their home wasn't huge, but it was better than the old bunker. Both men didn't hunt anymore, deciding that they wanted to live a normal life, even though it would never be. Cas followed his love and smiled lightly, sitting on the chair. "Anything special for dinner?" He asked Dean as he walked into the kitchen. Dean dug in the freezer and got out Cas' favorite, steak. He still loved burgers, but when Dean introduced steak to him, he decided it would be his mistress. He showed Castiel. "Steak and mashed potatoes." He said, grinning. Castiel beamed and nodded, jumping as he heard lightening outside. The guy had been around for billions of years and he was terrified of lightening. Dean quickly put the steak in a pot of water so it could defrost and went to Cas' side. Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled, taking his hand. "It's alright, darling." He said quietly, kissing his cheek kindly. Dean took his hand and laced their fingers together, nuzzling his boyfriends hair. It didn't stop him from staying there with him. However, a knock on the door made him look up. It was pretty late, who was knocking on the door? Plus the weather was terrible, who in their right mind would be out in that? Castiel stood and looked at Dean, pecking his lips. "I'll get it." He said as he moved towards the door. Dean peeked around the corner, wondering who it could be. Castiel opened the door and seen a tall figure outside. He paled a little and backed up. The figure looked at the them, eyes practically glowing, which scared Cas to no ends. "My car broke down in front of your house. I was hoping I could use a phone or something to call a tow truck." Everything in Cas told him to just slam the door shut and lock it. But he didn't. He looked back at Dean and invited the stranger into their home. Dean watched him carefully, something about him not sitting right with Dean. This guy just looked...crazed. He pulled Castiel close to him, not letting him near the other. The man looked at the two. "Our phone is over there." Castiel said softly, swallowing nervously. It was just a man using their phone, nothing to worry about, right? Wrong. The man stared at Dean. "It's been ages." He said, eyes going black. Deans eyes widened and he pulled Castiel away, running to their bedroom. The demon followed them, chasing after them with a wild grin on his face. Dean slammed the door shut, locking it and rushing over to the dresser, getting his gun. "Dean," Castiel said, looking at his lover, "what are we gonna do?" The ex-hunter looked at his lover and kissed him gently. "Everything's gonna be alright. I promise. You stay here." Dean whispered, knowing he probably was lying. Castiel shook his head. "I'm helping you." He insisted, holding Dean tightly. But Dean shook his head saying, "baby, no. You have to stay here." Castiel held him, refusing to let go, but Dean eventually got out of his grasp, rushing to the door and opening his, slamming it shut when he was out and holding it shut. The demon took his chance to attack. "No! Dean, open the door! Please, Dean open it!" Castiel yelled, trying to open it as he heard gunshots. Dean yelled and Castiel cried, trying to get out . Then everything went silent. Cas had tears running down his cheeks. "Dean?" He called, hoping his lover would open the door and pull him into a hug, kissed him and told him everything was alright. But he didn't. It stayed quiet. Castiel tried opening the door again and this time got it open, looking down to see blood. He gasped and covered his mouth, the demon being dead. Dean laid next to it, eyes open and blood all over him. Castiel sobbed and rushed over to him, kneeling down and pulling Dean's head into his lap. "Baby?" He asked, cupping his cheek. Dean coughed and looked up at him, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "C-Cas." He said, voice weak and fragile. Castiel sobbed again, knowing he couldn't save him. "No. Please, don't do this." Castiel cried, lacing their fingers together. Dean looked down and seen blood coming from his stomach. He didn't have much time. "C-Cas, I go-gotta ask you sum-somethin'." Castiel breathed in deeply and nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Dean smiled at him and reached into his pocket, getting a small black box and looking at Cas. "Ca-Castiel. I-I-I love yo-you. I wan-wanted to ask you th-this for a lon-long time." He opened the box to reveal a golden band with a small diamond on it. "W-Will you m-m-marry me, Cas-Castiel?" Castiel covered his mouth and sobbed more, holding Dean as tight as possible. "Y-Yes! Yes, Dean." He said, wiping his tears. "I love you so much." Dean kept that smile on his face, slipping the ring on Cas' finger. "Th-Thank you." That was the final breath Dean took, eyes closing, smile still on his face. Castiel cried into his chest, whispering words of love to his dead fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that ending sucked, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
